rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 5.
(this starts playing) The ship was well into space. 3D: Leaving the solar system in one minute. Crimson: Jumping to hyperspeed in two. PG: (sigh) Where are we going? Tony: HOW COULD YOU DITCH EARTH?! Pyrus: I have a plan. 3D: Oh yeah...you said you'd talk to me on the ship? WE'RE IN THE SHIP. Winx: Well, let's hear it.. Pyrus: Do you know why I, the guy who NEVER GIVES UP, gave in and left earth? Tony: To show honor? Pyrus: No. It shows dishonor if you ask me. Tony: Then what?! Pyrus: It was because, as we all know, the Necrogans have their ship ready. (music is at 0:20) Tony: Huh? 3D: I get it... Pyrus: If we hadn't been exiled, us missing from Earth would have been suspicious to the Necrogans AND seem cowardly to those in the solar system. Winx: No dip, Sherlock. Pyrus: ...as I was saying, they want a weapon hidden in interstellar space. We need to find their ship on radar. Crimson: Found it. Pyrus: Tony, we need a diversion. Magmafury: Supreme Rumble. (blasts into a hole in the ship, charging a ship cannon and blasting a HUGE glowing laser) Pyrus: Crimson, be ready. 3D, launch this onto their ship! 3D fired a tracking device on the engine of the enemy ship. It was rigged to detonate if ever touched, crippling the ship. Tony's diversion kept the Necrogans from noticing it, and Crimson made the jump to hyperspeed. (scene changes) Necronoid: They missed.... Ziperator: As expected from fools. Our glory is too much to be-- Necronoid: (steps on Ziperator and jams into him with toes) SHUT UP. Sentinel, jump to hyperspeed! Cadounus's neck spikes flapped with a strong emotion. What it was, no one could figure out. (scene changes) Tony: So that's why....what happens to the Solar System then? Pyrus: Its leaders will now understand. Necrogans will never leave their planet alone. And for this trick to convince them, we need them to believe we are GONE. 3D: Guess a few of those d@mn protesters will be killed to make a point? Pyrus: There's no other way. (music ends) (scene changes) (this starts playing) (from 0:30) Necronoid: We're at the midway point. Ziperator, it's time to make yourself useful. The Brawlers are done with...nowhere for them to live. They will slowly die. But it's time for your part of the plan. Ziperator: (in thoughts) Finally, I can prove myself without Necronoid's shadow over me! Necronoid: Sentinel will be your supervisor. Take Tridax. This is an easy mission. Ziperator: (in thoughts) PESTS! SENTINEL, OF ALL PEOPLE! Sentinel: I will whip him into shape if he fails. (brandishes tail) Ziperator: ...grr... Tridax: Move it. (shoves Ziperator into pod) Sentinel: The same for you, worm. (shoves Tridax in) Sentinel followed and launched the pod toward Jupiter. Sentinel: They did not heed our warning....now, they must pay the price. Ziperator: Hahahhahahahahha! It's time for the exterminators to show up! The pod landed on Jupiter. (music skips to 2:40) Soldiers fired on the pod. Soldier: The brawlers are back?! WTF?! (fires rocket launcher) A volcano rose up, blocking the rocket. It exploded after that, killing the soldier. Sentinel: As the afternoon falls...your worlds will perish. Colonel: They lied to us! Fire! Ziperator flew in, cutting down soldiers. He jumped on planes, cut them, slammed them into each other, and shot the pilots down. Tridax disrupted the pressure vents, making buildings implode and be sucked to the core of Jupiter. Sentinel smashed apart buildings. Sentinel: WHERE IS YOUR PRESIDENT?! (stabs tank with tail, then drops it on another tank) YARR! (swings sword) (scene changes) Pyrus: They're still moving toward the weapon. The Brawlers didn't detect the pod leaving, and were oblivious. Tony: Yeah. I don't think there's anything going on back home. Pyrus: That's good. (not reassured at all) (music ends) 3D: Pulling out of hyperspeed. Pyrus: Good. I see them just ahead. Crimson: Then how is that good? Pyrus: It means we're about to see what the h3ll's going on there. PG! PG: What is it? Pyrus: (straps a communications set to Leonial's head) You two are on spy duty, because if there's any trouble, you can send up the biggest signal. Lightning can spread through the clouds of the planet, and glows brighter than anything. Cadounus has no lightning-based powers we've seen, so you're also best distinguishable. PG: Got it. Leonial: Let's move! Drago: Where's Necronoid? Orbeum: He's here. I smell him. (this starts playing at 1:20) (scene changes) PG: What is that..? Leonial: I don't know...what's Magnus doing here? PG: Shh. Listen in. Necronoid: Here we are...Cadounus. Lead the way. Cadounus: Yaaaaa.....(neck spikes flap) (walks forward) Leonial: We gotta follow them into that cave. Magnus: (cocks gun, and looks at Leonial) RAAH! PG: O_O Magnus: No one's here. Clear to move. Leonial: Whew... Magnus walked on after Cadounus and Necronoid. Leonial followed a distance behind. Leonial: Getting the mic to full strength....now stay quiet. Caves echo. (goes in) Cadounus: All right. It is time...I must do this carefully...or we will awaken... A rumbling came from underground. Necronoid: Hurry. Our footsteps are signal enough for us to be caught here. Magnus: (aims gun at ground) What exactly am I watching out for? Necronoid: Shut up...you'll know later. Cadounus carved a symbol into the ground with his spear. Leonial: (whispering into mic) Something's happening. (scene changes) Pyrus: What does the symbol look like? Leonial: (through radio) Can't see sh1t from here.... Pyrus: Oh. Perfect. -_- PG: Pyrus, stop complaining. You want us to go over there and tip them off? Pyrus: Actually...yes. Send up the flare so we can see where you are. We're going in and disrupting their plan. Leonial: Got it. MANE TRIKE ELECTRON! (scene changes) Leonial shot up the flare, but it hit the roof of the cave and did nothing. Magnus: INTRUDERS! (blasts) Leonial ran off, but was magnetically pulled. Necronoid: And what...do we have here? (music ends) (scene changes) Pyrus: There's no flare. Winx: He's been caught! Pyrus: Gear up. We're going in. (scene changes) Rumbles filled the cave again. Leonial was trapped between quakes from underground, and quakes from Magnus. PG: FLASH BARRICADE! Leonial blocked Magnus's incoming fire, then jumped at him. He was magnetically repelled, but... PG: NOW, LEONIAL! Leonial combined his lightning with Magnus's magnetism and made an electromagnetic link, shocking Magnus. Necronoid: Cadounus, continue your work! Cadounus panted and flapped his neck spikes faster than ever, working carefully. Necronoid: EXTERMINATION CANNON! (blasts Leonial) Magnus: YES! NOW I CAN SHOOT! (blasts Leonial into wall) Leonial: GET BACK! Necronoid: You make me laugh. Come here, cretin. Leonial: NOOOOO--HUH?! (this starts playing) A huge blast shot the door at Necronoid, slamming it into his face. Magnus fired at the entryway, but his shots were reflected. Tony: GUESS WHO, @$$HOLES! SUPREME JETSHOT! Magmafury: SUCK ON THIS! (blasts Magnus into Cadounus) Cadounus: OOF! No! You must not interfere! (rumbles get louder) Necronoid: No...(fires on Magmafury) Drago: FUSION SHIELD! (jumps in and blocks) YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME, BASTARD! Pyrus: Where are the other three?! Necronoid said nothing to answer Pyrus, but simply extended a blade and ran at Drago. Pyrus: Be ready. Drago: BLAZER SABER! (starts dueling Necronoid) EN GARDE, YOU WASTE OF METAL! Magmafury slammed Magnus out of the cave. Cadounus: STOP MAKING NOISE! (runs after Magnus) Rainbow: (blasts Cadounus) Not a chance, b1tch@$$. Come over here and get your spanking. Magmafury punched Magnus, spinning him around, but Magnus attracted Magmafury to his blade and stabbed him. Magnus: MAGMAFLOW! (injects Magmafury with lava from sword) Magmafury: WIND FURY GALEFORCE! (turns to wind) Magnus couldn't properly magnetize a gas, and was slashed all over. Magnus: RAAH! (shoots frantically) MAGNUS DESTROYER! Pyrus: BRAWLERS, ALL DESTROYERS ENGAGE! Necronoid: NECROGANS, DESTROYERS ENGAGE! Every last Bakugan on the field was using a Destroyer. Cadounus: THE RITUAL IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME! Rainbow: (ignores) So are you. (slams Cadounus into a wall) Magmafury: FLAMING AETHER! (stabs Magnus's gun, then shoots sword in) Magnus: ARGH! (is electrocuted, but shoots blade as a bullet) Magmafury: SUPERSONIC SHIELD! (blocks and kicks Magnus) YEAH! (fires all cannons and shoots like machine guns) Magnus's head was starting to pop, and his eye was flickering. Magnus: AAARGH! (fires back, blasting Magmafury into Iron and Leonial) Magmafury: OOF! (rumbles grow really loud) (music ends) (this starts playing) A massive arm, glowing with white and blue, burst out of the ground. Cadounus: No..the ritual has failed! (glides away from Rainbow) The arm bashed everyone aside. Pyrus: Everyone, full size! The Brawlers increased their Destroyers to full size, followed by the Necrogans. Cadounus: NO! YOU'RE SPEEDING UP THAT THING'S FREEDOM! Necronoid: TOO LATE! GET TO FULL SIZE OR YOU'LL DIE, FOOL! Cadounus had to go to full size. The rocks slid off of the oversized planet, revealing a Mechtogan even bigger than the Ark. Cadounus: No...I never intended to see that face... Mechtogan: I am...CADONIX! I AM FREE! (hurls away the rocks) Pyrus: BACK UP! GENERATION BASTION! Necronoid: No...what is the meaning of this, Cadounus?! Cadonix: So the fools do not know...EXPLAIN IT. SPEAK, CADOUNUS, BEFORE I TAKE MY REVENGE. Cadounus: RAAH! (hisses at Cadonix) VERY WELL! Drago: We'd better pay attention...we're only gonna hear this once. Cadounus: Before recorded history of Bakugan...there were the Primal Dragons. Those who created Code Eve, the creator of the modern Bakugan. There were eight in all...I was one, and their leader. The strongest of the brothers. We all pitched in to create Code Eve. But when the Bakugan it created were not as we intended...I had to exterminate them! Necronoid: What?! YOU MEAN MY ANCESTORS?! Cadounus: I have long since given that up....but I still seek revenge. My brothers wanted to stop me, claiming that the Bakugan were to have free will. We all fought, long and hard. Eventually, my brothers spawned Mechtogan, defeating me and sealing me away. It would be some time before I would be freed. In that time, they built seven planets, the Adaptive Destroyers. When I broke free, I fought them once again! This time...I won...but they survived. I took their powers for myself...and they, before dying, made the Adaptive Destroyers able to adapt to the Code Eve Bakugan, so that the future generation would be able to stop me. Their Mechtogan were released from them, and they died. The Mechtogan were able to chase me off in their new freed state, and took over as guardians of the weapons, so that only those worthy could use them! I needed a Mechtogan to match their power. After a long period of forcing myself to mass up energy, I spawned the ultimate weapon: Cadonix. A Mechtogan which could transform into a Destroyer, meaning we could work together or separately. But the majority of my power had gone into Cadonix, leaving me in my present state. Cadonix, more powerful, rebelled! The Seven Mechtogan sealed him away into this planet, losing most of their power in the process, and I escaped. Now, we tried to free him without awakening him...to harness his power...and you have made us fail. (music ends) Cadonix: So that is why you are here....then, Cadounus....I have underestimated your will. YOU TRIED TO ENSLAVE ME YET AGAIN! FOR THIS, ALL OF YOU MUST DIE! (activates mechanical spear and prepares to attack) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts